Know Your Enemy
{| width="100%" | align="left" valign="top" width="33%" | Information Steps: # Go to Sanctuary of Ages (Narthex) (9, 1) #* Receive Warfiend Weapon System Blueprint #* Assemble Warfiend Weapon System # Return to Sanctuary of Ages (Narthex) (9, 1) #* Deliver Warfiend Weapon System Rewards: * 177,568 XP * 10 Skill Points * Sanctuary Data Crystal | align="left" valign="top" width="67%" | Details In a dark corner you find an odd Altus Guardian, this one does not have a Glaive. The Guardian stares at you, then sags with relief. 'I am sorry Unit, I have not actually seen you before. Its odd for me to be in a physical from. You know me as the Mind of the Sanctuary. I have temporarily taken residence in this body to see where my Guardians have gone. You see I can only view the Sanctuary through my Guardians and other Protectors. They are not quite my eyes, but I can sense what is around them. They are my beacons if you like. But the presence of my Guardians have vanished from the Narthex. I became concerned and came down here to find out what happened to them. I see that they are destroyed. 'I also note that there are strange crystal men within the Narthex. I know the name Shard from our last conversation. I wasn't prying through your mind. Its just that the mind wanders sometimes. So I get flashes of memories when I speak to someone. From the few memories that I have seen, I deduce that you have met these Shard before. I have never met these people, but I would like to see what their weaponry is based on. They seem to be able to destroy my Guardians too easily.' 'Please bring me the Warfiend Weapon System, I have prepared this Blueprint for you.' You receive 1 x Warfiend Weapon System Blueprint The Avatar of the Mind waits for your return, 'Have you constructed a Warfiend Weapon System?' The Avatar takes the Weapon System in her hands. The palms start to glow for a moment. Then she throws the Pistol to the ground and crushes it with her heel. 'Luck is such an odd element in reality don't you think? The Pistol takes energy from the surrounding area. In the Sanctuary I recycle all the air. But my Guardians have been moving through this recycled air for centuries. The energies that drive them have left tiny imprints on the air particles. These Warfiends are sampling the ambient atmosphere and just happened to derive the very energies that my Guardians are using. They are in fact, using their own power source against them.' 'It's no wonder they are destroying them so easily. I shall change the air. That will flush out the particles and solve the problem! Thank you for your help Unit. But I have another favor to ask, please take this Sanctuary Data Crystal to the Guardian Lord. He is somewhere around the Undercroft. It details our findings here.' You receive 177,568 Xp + 10 Skill Points + 1 x Sanctuary Data Crystal. Category:Missions